Gotta Start Moving On
by ShaeScript
Summary: Is it time for Chad to start moving on? One girl makes him think it might be.
1. Heartbreak

_**Sitting at a desk... writing with my pencil... rolling my eyes at this annoying project...** _

_"Now remember class"_ Chad's writing was interrupted_ "Never let your pencil rest." _

Chad took a sigh then continued to scribble down his thoughts onto his journal.

_**Hoping bell rings soon... Hope my audition for Basketball Boy goes well... Hope that..** _

_"And Stop!" _

Chad finally placed down his pencil and began to rub his wrist.

_"All right class would anyone like to read a couple lines of theirs out loud?_

_"I will!"_ A student called from the back.

_"Okay"_ Mrs. Whatsman smiled.

_"I love steak, and peanut butter sandwiches. I love turkey too."_ She smiled wide.

_"Thanks" _

The student sat down again

_"Anyone else" _

_"I will"_ A student opposite the previous stood.

_"Great!"_

He cleared his throat. _"I hear the grumble bellow... and my mouth begins to water..."_

_"Ok, Stop!"_ Mrs Whatsman laughed to herself._ "Let's just try this again after lunch."_

With that she motioned the student their pardon and they slid their bags under the desks.

Chad gave a stretch as he stood. _"Do you want these Mrs Whatsman?"_

She glanced up from her work._ "Oh, no Chad! Those thoughts are all your own."_ She gave him a wink.

He gave a half smile (He really appreciated her kindness). He shoved his paper into his bag and headed off for lunch.

* * *

><p>He was half way down when he spotted the 'So Random' crew headed his direction toward the lunch room.<p>

He ducked behind a plant to avoid the interaction.

_"Totally Funny!"_ He heard Sonny laugh as they passed.

He poked his head around the corner and saw that all was clear, instead of taking his stride again he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down till he was seated on the floor.

He took a deep breath and leaned his head backwards in discouragement.

The sound that use to fill his heart with peace and joy now made it ache excruciatingly. He stared blankly at the wall as he examined his broken feelings. Every time he heard Sonny's voice or sweet laugh he felt his heart break all over again. He use to love Lunch but now it was just another time to dread seeing his ex's face.

He took a deep breath and tried to gather his nerve as he made his way in.

He placed on a fake smile as he entered. He didn't try to put up a cocky front- it was Sonny, she could see right through it. But, he didn't want her to feel guilty for hurting him when he knew he deserved every bit of it and probably even more.

He gathered his lunch and took his seat with his group. He made sure his back was to Sonny so that he could concentrate on keeping conversation that would distract from his true emotional state.

_"So I heard that next week's episode is going to be killer!"_ One star spoke another joined in her excitement.

The newest falls member walked up to the table nervously.

_"Oh, hi Jenna!"_ Cloe spoke up_ "Hop right in"_

She looked a little hesitant when she noticed the only seat was by Chad Dylan Cooper. The newby had not yet gotten use to the idea of playing opposite such a star.

She took her seat but Chad didn't seem to notice he just quietly ate his steak and potatoes.

_"So how are you liking our new teacher?_" Devon asked. _"Oh, I think she's totally nice!"_ Jenna spoke up. _"She's alright"_ Chloe added.

Chad did not add to the conversation but by now no one ever expected him too.

_"So Jenna want to go shopping after our shoot?"_ Jenna gave a kind smile and nodded shyly.

Jenna Lucile Carter was a new girl to Hollywood. She was sweet and shy and beautiful! She had beautiful brown hair that hit right below her shoulders and it was layered so that it fell right in place to frame her face. She hadn't had very many jobs so far but was lucky enough to catch the eye of the producers of Mackenzie Falls. Considering the current 'episode' with Penelope they desperately needed a real gem. Someone who would really shine and be adored by all. She perfectly fit the bill.

_"Chad are you coming?"_ He looked up to see the rest of his cast staring at him impatiently and waving him on. He glanced down at his plate and noticed he had hardly eaten anything.

His producer was NOT going to be happy. Chad's lack of appetite lately was becoming apparent on the show and he was told to eat or pay the consequences. He didn't really know what those might be exactly, but he needed his star status more now than ever.

He threw a couple big bites of steak in his mouth and wiped himself off. Then darted back to the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>"So you got to see a sample of how this all works... This time let's go for two minutes. Continue to write no matter what it may be... You would be surprised just how therapeutic it can be when you release things you may not even know are built up inside of you."<em>

This caught Chad's attention. He cleared his throat and raised his hand.

_"Yes Chad?"_ She raised a brow.

_"Yeah, um... Devon wanted to know if anyone was going to see these papers."_

Devon looked confused. _"No I didn't!"_

She walked sweetly to him and patted his shoulder in compassion. _"No Devon, Don't worry, These are for your eyes alone."_ Devon stared blankly

_"That's what I tried to tell him Mrs. Whatsman but he just doesn't listen."_

_"What?"_ Devon finally snorted, irritated, then just rolled his eyes and got his paper out.

The other's laughed under their breath while Chad threw on a fake smile.

_"Now make sure your pencil is sharp."_ Chad scrunched his brow in thought as he considered what to do. She said no one was going to see these and they could be very therapeutic. Maybe I should just go with it?

_"Alright!"_ His thoughts were interrupted again. **_"And Go! Write Write Write"_** She clapped her hands to move them along.

Chad placed his pencil to his paper.

_**I am hoping I can think of what to write... I really am not sure I can do this for two minutes... I better write though...**_ He was trying so hard to think of what to write and trying to push Sonny as far from his thoughts as possible.**_ I am trying to think... _**he sighed**_... I guess I am really trying not to think..._** His chest fell defeated...**_ I am soo soo sorry. I wish she knew that... Sorry Sorry Sorry... Everything I thought was important was nothing. Everything I thought mattered has ended up to be broken and shallow... I wish I could go back... I wish I wish I wish... maybe if I say it enough times it will happen... She smiles in the cafeteria and I try not to look I hear her voice and I try not to turn around I here my heart beating so heavily all the time... it feels like it weighs a hundred pounds... I cant just keep going like this... I have to do something but what..._**

_"One Minute!"_

**_... Time heals all wounds! I don't think so.. it has been 6 months now. I do well not looking at her but as you can tell by my writing getting her out of my head is a different situation entirely. I just wish she would say she has forgiven me and seen that I am trying but it won't happen... I am not worth the risk of getting hurt... I am not worth much anymore anyway even my directors can tell you that!... Maybe I should just..._**

_"Time! Drop them!"_

Chad layed down his pencil before he could finish the sentence. ("**_move on_**")

_"Alright fold them up and put them in your bags when you get home later I want you to read them to yourselves. Really examine what you wrote."_ She pulled her hands into her chest trying to urge them to dig deep.

Chad smiled and rolled his eyes he had to admit this teacher's passion was contagious.

He slipped his paper into his bag. _"Read it later? Yeah right!"_ He shoved it in. As he lifted his head he happened to stare right into the eyes of Jenna who was just finishing shuffling through her bag as well. He paused for a moment looking into her brown eyes. They reminded him of Sonny's. She smiled at him sweetly to break his stare. He came too and politely gave her a quick, casual smile. Then flung himself around to the board. He started to nonchalantly drum his pencil on his desk and hum to help break both of them away from the awkward moment.

_"Alright now we are going to play a class game_!" She clapped enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright that's it for today... Oh! Grab your history books!"<em> The students did as they were told.

As Chad pulled his book from his bag a newly written and folded piece of notebook paper slid out and underneath his desk.

_"Look at the questions on page 118... I want these completed by tomorrow no exceptions!"_ She pointed to the firmly.

The bell sounded and all the students hurried to put their books away and head out the door.

Chad tried to avoid eye contact with Jenna just long enough to let her know he had only mistakenly looked at her. She got the point and the gang headed down the hall to rehearsal.

The sound of the fleeing class was followed by a 'So Random' class. They barreled in laughing and slid down in their seats. Mrs. Whatsman rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. **_"And let the games begin!"_**


	2. Class with the clowns

_"Well, I still don't get it!"_ Grady stuck a pencil in his mouth to concentrate on the board.

Nico rolled his eyes.**_ "What's to get! All she did was draw a circle!... She hasn't even started yet!"_**

_"Oh!"_ Grady's eyes lit up in understanding._ "It's all coming together now!"_

_"Oy Vea!"_ Zora dropped her head into her folded arms in annoyance.

_**"Guys!"**_ Tawni fussed not bothering to look up from her make up mirror. **_"Can we just get back to History!"_**

_"It's Science!"_ Grady Fussed

_**"It's Math!"**_ Sonny spouted.

**_"Ok, ok, Stop!"_ **Mrs. Whatsman took a deep breath.

_"You guys have all got to start focusing!"_

Sonny cooly raised her hand _"I am listening Mrs. Whatsman"_

Tawni rolled her eyes _"Oh hush miss goody two shoes."_ she closed her compact.

_"I'm serious!"_ Mrs Whatsman insisted_ "If you don't pull yourselves together and pass this geometry test there will be severe punishment from the studio."_

_"Wait_" Grady looked confused _"I thought this was math!"_

_"Ok, ok"_ Sonny tried to be the peace maker. _"Let's listen"_

They all folded their hands and placed them nicely on her desk.

They gave her their nicest smiles.

_"Ok let's try this again."_ She rolled her eyes. _"This is a triangle!"_ She glared at Nico.

_"Oh!"_ He nodded in understanding.

_"To find the area of a triangle..."_

Tawni yawned and placed her head down on her hands. She tried to pay attention but her sleepy state was getting to her._ "Too much shopping!"_ She mumbled to herself. She lifted her head and rested her chin on her knuckles.

_"That is pretty simple hugh?"_

The class nodded. Tawni glanced away from the board and spotted a folded piece of paper lying under the desk in front of her. She raised her hand.

_"Yes Tawni?"_

_"Yeah... I was just wondering, can you run that by me one more time?"_

Mrs. Whatsman sighed _"Ok..."_ She wearily turned back to the board

As soon as she was out of view, Tawni lifted the paper and unfolded it. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she read the content.

_"Now do you see?"_ Mrs Whatsman shot back around

Tawni quickly jerked the paper under the desk _"Yes!"_ She smiled _"Thanks!"_

Mrs. Whatsman smiled and turned back to her desk _"Now let's go to History!"_

Tawni seized the moment and slid the paper into the side pocket of her bag.

She glanced over to see Nico giving her a funny look.

She mouthed the words _"I'll show you later"_

He nodded and grabbed his history book.


	3. Trouble with Scenes

Chad sat on a park bench staring down at his script. He already knew it by heart but having something to look at distracted him and helped others to not be able to see his discouraged state.

_"Alrighty!"_ The producer clapped_ "Let's get this show on the road!"_

Chad lifted his chest and placed down his script. He took in a breath as he stood and walked to the side of the stage waiting for his que to enter.

_"Everyone in their places?"_

Trevor and Cloe took their places on the park bench sitting outside of their 'school building'.

_"Yes Sir_" Chad heard a soft small voice walking up behind him.

He turned to see Jenna beside him looking at her script. She pulled a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

He slid over just a smidge so that she (or he) didn't feel uncomfortably crowded.

He straightened his tie and puffed out his chest- his nervous were showing up at weird times these days.

_"Oh... Hey Jenna"_ He said nonchalantly.

_"Hi Chad"_ She looked up only long enough to give a polite smile then down at her script again.

**_"And Action!"_**

_"Chloe I don't know..."_ Trevor began

_"It's fine Trevor... Mackenzie is going to be out of town and I don't want to go by myself."_

The producers had decided to apply their 'out with the old in with the new' theory to their hit drama. Chloe was to fall for Trevor and Mackenzie would find solace in the 'new girl'

_"Chad"_ He heard Jenna whisper beside him.

He broke from his thoughts and glanced down at her.

_"They're queuing you."_ She pointed toward the director who was giving him a stern look and shooing him onto the stage.

_"Oh"_ Chad straightened his tie once more and casually made his way on to the stage.

_"Hi Chloe"_ He smiled as he walked toward the seated couple. He walked over to Trevor. There was an awkward silence. Mackenzie gave him a funny look when he did not stand immediately.

_"Oh I'm sorry man!"_ He stood to give Mackenzie the seat next to his girlfriend.

Mackenzie gave him a funny look then took his seat._ "Hey Chloe" _He smiled

Chloe smiled at him. _"Great news Mackenzie! Trevor is going to take me to my Cotillion classes!"_ She smiled big.

Mackenzie lowered his brow _"Really."_

Chloe lowered her brow. _"I mean your ok with that right?"_

He glanced up at Trevor.

_"I don't have to man, if it makes you feel weird."_

Mackenzie formed a smile. _"No, it's cool man. Thanks."_

He put out his fist and received the traditional bump from Trevor.

Chloe smiled at both then she took a sigh and stood _"Well I better get to class... see ya Mackenzie"_

He stood _"Do you want me to walk you?"_

She smiled awkwardly _"No that's ok. See ya."_

Mackenzie took a step toward Trevor and continued to watch Chloe walk off. _"That was weird."_

Trevor lowered his brow. _"Yeah it was"_

_"Well I better get to class man."_ He gave Mackenzie another fist bump and walked off.

Mackenzie held a puzzled look on his face as he took a seat casually on the park bench.

Jenna watched patiently as she was given the que to go on. She dropped her script and gracefully walked onto the stage.

As she walked she had a lost look on her face. She reached in her bag, pulled out a map, and began to study it. She looked up and around with anxiety on her face. It was then that she spotted Mackenzie still sitting alone and staring off into space. Her

alarm caused to interrupt his thoughts.

_"Excuse me"_ Mack shook his head and looked up at the beautiful brunette.

_"Yes?"_ He stood and took note of her concerned eyes.

_"I'm sorry to bother you"_ She looked down at her map._ "But I have no idea how to read this map and I have to get something to eat soon."_

Mackenzie formed a half smile. _"Sure, I'll help you."_ He took the map and sat on the bench.

She took a seat beside him.

_"You see this circle right here?"_ Chad glanced up.

_"Uhuh"_ Jenna answered not looking up. She reached up and slid another piece of hair behind her ear.

_"Uhh..."_ Chad stammered then quickly turned his gaze back down to the map.

He sought for his lines _"Well... this is the food court" _they quickly came back. _ "...for which your stomach strongly yearns."_

She gave a laugh and he smiled at her before pointing her back to the map. _"This is where we are so..."_ He folded up the map and placed it out for her to take.

_"If you go down to..."_ He looked up and into her anticipating eyes.

Just then it seemed all words left him. Her eyes were so deep brown like Sonny's. They were very soft and kind like Sonny's too.

She lowered her brow and cleared her throat. _"Go down to where?_" She tried to help him along.

This unfroze him from his blank stare, but his line was gone completely. _"Uhh..."_

**_"Cut!"_** The director rolled his eyes in frustration.

**_"Chad! What are you doing?"_**

He drew his eyes away from Jenna and observed all the impatient faces that were staring at him.

_"Uh..."_ He sought for an answer.

_"Sorry... she just has something in her teeth."_

Jenna's eyes widened in horror. She threw her hand over her mouth and began to frantically use her tongue to feel for anything out of the ordinary.

Chad looked back to her. He felt bad for throwing her under the bus. _"You got it!"_ He smiled.

She looked down at her teeth as though she may be able to spot it herself. Chad laughed _"You're good"_

She took a deep breath in relief. _"Good..."_ She brushed her hair back in place._ "Ok we can go again."_

Chad took a deep breath. He had barely gotten out of that one. He was glad then that they had hired such a nice girl and not another diva.

They finished the scene with not another niche and were off to their dressing rooms. Chad avoided eye contact once again and Jenna did her best to get past her embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think of the new girl?<em>**


	4. Random Fears

Nico and Grady pulled their glance away from the door and turned anxiously to Tawni.

_"Ok she's gone what is it?"_

Tawni turned to her dressing table and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The boys made a quick dash over as she unfolded it.

Their eyes grew wide just as Tawni's had as they read it.

_"Wow!"_ Grady spoke up _"Who do you suppose wrote it?"_

Tawni didn't look up. _"I suppose it is the only person who sits a seat in front of me in the previous class and has been dealing with a broken heart."_

Grady lowered his brow _"Yeah it could be her."_

They both gave him a crazy look. Nico shook his head. _"**Chad**, Grady, **She is talking about Chad**"_

_"Oh"_ Grady nodded in understanding.

When the boys looked back at Tawni her reflection in the mirror was pale and worried.

_"What is it?"_ Nico walked up and slid the paper near himself.

_"Look at the last line."_ She forced out. **_ "I am not worth much anymore anyway even my directors can tell you that!... Maybe I should just..._**"

Nico and Grady's eyes widened in horror. "_You don't suppose..."_

They paused in fear **_"Chad!"_**

They jumped from their seats and bolted out the door.

A few moments later Sonny walked into her empty dressing room her arms full with 3 squawking chickens. She looked around confused. Zora came in the opposite door.

She smiled at the sight. _"Sonny, what are you doing?"_

Sonny groaned as she tried to get the screeching chickens to remain calm.

_"Their for the Chicken salad sketch. Nico said to go get them."_

Zora just stared

Sonny took in a slow annoyed breath. _"There is no sketch is there?"_

Zora held in a laugh as she watched one of the chickens peck at Sonny's earring. She quickly shook her head.

Sonny placed the chickens on the floor. _"Well what am I suppose to do with all these guys?"_

Zora shrugged _"I here farm fresh eggs sell well."_ She gave her a wink and skipped out.

Sonny rolled her eyes then smiled. She took the chickens and placed them in Tawni's dressing room. _"I'm sure aunt Tawni won't mind if you explore a little."_ She placed a bowl of grain which she had purchased on her way back. _"Have fun!"_ She gave a laugh  
>as she slid the curtain closed behind her and walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad clipped the last snap on his holster and adjusted the fake gun in his pocket. He couldn't believe the producers wanted to do a western flashback episode. But if anyone could make chaps look cool it was him. He was sure.<p>

He turned from one side to the other examining every inch of his wardrobe.

"All right!" He glared at himself in the mirror and took his cowboy stance. "You asked for it now!" He quoted his script. He quickly jerked the gun up and held it in the air.

Suddenly his door flew open and a hand full of randoms poured in. They all froze at the sight of him, except for Grady who grabbed Chad's leg and yelled **_"Don't do it! You're so young!"_**

Chad glared down at him.**_ "Yo, Get off of me!_**" Grady didn't listen.

**_"Chad listen!"_** Tawni placed her hand up to try to reach for the gun her heart still racing. **_"You don't need to do this! Just give me the gun!"_**

Chad just stared at each one, completely lost.

_"Come on, Chad"_ Nico nodded _"Hand it over"_ He reached up and slid it from his hands.

Chad was so confused he didn't even realize he took it. But after a moment he did realize Grady was still gripping his leg.

Chad glared at him waiting for movement **_"I said get off of me!"_**

Grady stood and gave him a mean look. _**"Touchy, Touchy... Nice way to treat someone who saved your life"** _He gave him a hateful glare

Chad looked at all of their anxious faces. "_What are you talking about? That gun was for an episode. It's not even real"_

**_"Yeah right!"_** Grady walked to Nico and grabbed the gun _**"Likely story."**_ With that he threw the gun across the room. It hit the window which broke on impact and then ricocheted onto the coffee table which caused the gun to break in two.

Grady turned back to the frozen group.

_"Yep it's fake" _He let out a nervous laugh._ "But the windows real."_

Chad gave him the look of death. Then stared at them all. **_"What are you guys doing here?"_**

Nico's eyes widened _**"Trying to save you."**_

He just stared_** "I am not in danger, you wackos!"**_

Tawni got angry her. **_"Then what does this mean?"_ **She pulled out the paper before she realized it.

Chad's eyes grew wide he jerked the paper from her hand. _**"Where did you get this?"**_ He stared at it and then back at her.

"_Uh..._" Nico rolled his eyes. _"Nice, Tawni"_

Grady stuck his finger in Chad's face **_"Don't change the subject!"_**

Chad gave him an annoyed look and then glanced down at the paper

They all stared at him obviously still frightened.

Chad read quickly then dropped the paper and glared at them. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his pen, and began to write.

The three glanced at each other in confusion.

Chad handed the paper back. They all bent their heads in to see.

_"That is what I was going to write"_

**_"Oh!"_** They all exclaimed when they read the end of the sentence _**'I should just... move on'**_

_"Oh,Yeah._" Her voice became nonchalant _"That's a good idea"_ Tawni tossed the paper back to him and turned to leave as though she hadn't ever been worried. The boys mumbled the same lines as they headed for the door also.

Chad rolled his eyes and shoved the paper in his drawer. The 'Randoms' could be so annoying but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't encouraged by the concern they showed. Concern he hadn't been shown for quite some time.

Tawni swung the door open to see Jenna standing with her fist in the air apparently about to knock. _"Hello"_ Tawni smiled.

**_"Hello there!"_** Nico practically shoved Tawni out of the way and shook her hand. _"I'm Nico"_

She smiled and returned the shake with confidence. _"I'm Jenna"_

_"Jenna!"_ Tawni smiled as she shoved Nico out of the way. _"I've heard of you, you're really nice."_ Jenna blushed.

Tawni lowered her brow. _"You do know what show you're on right?"_

Jenna just nodded and snickered.

Nico took his footing again and smiled at her. Grady peeked his head out from behind him. _"You're really pretty."_

She let out a light laugh _"Thank you"_. Then looked over both of the boys shoulders and addressed Chad._ "I just came to tell you were starting to shoot in 5."_

Chad nodded at her. _"Ok thanks"_

She gave a last polite smile and walked out.

**_"See ya!"_ **Nico called after her. Then in a moment he turned and hit Grady on the back of the head.

"_**Ouch!"**_

_"You're really pretty?"_ He shook his head

_"Well she is"_ Grady defended rubbing his wound.

Nico rolled his eyes. _"Let's go!"_ The boys headed out.

Tawni did the same but took one last turn _"You really should Chad."_

Chad dropped his brow.

_"Move on."_ She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and walked out. It was hard for her to tell him that but he always looked so alone she couldn't help but take pity on him and unless she was reading Sonny completely wrong Sonny was desiring that he move on as well.

Chad took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror._"Should I?"_

His glance fell to his vanity table drawer. He reached in and pulled out a picture of him and Sonny at the Sea World. He had on a flush Orca shaped hat and she was wearing big fish shaped sunglasses. Only Sonny could pull off something like that with Chad Dylan Cooper. He sighed and looked into her eyes. _"What do you think?"_

He felt his heart drop a little in pain before he dropped the picture back into the drawer. Why was he holding on to that picture anyway? Did he think it was a way of holding on to her? He wanted to toss it when it reminded him of the painful shape of his heart but parting from it would be like parting from his heart... he couldn't bear to do it.

He took off his chaps and placed his blazer back on. Straightening his tie he took a deep breath and lifted his chest gaining the strength to get back to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do <span>you<span> think?_**


	5. Random Troubles

The next day Chad made his way down the hall. He had a most determined demeanor.  
>He had a new determination. He wasn't going anywhere. If there was anything Sonny Monroe had taught him it was stick-to-it-ness!<br>He knew more than anyone that he was a changed man. It didn't matter if Sonny didn't see it at the time, he was determined to prove it to her.

He came up to the prop house door and froze. Not five steps away and he would be inside.  
>He felt a lump build in his throat and wanted more than anything to bolt out of there, but Sonny was worth it.<br>Nothing could hurt him more than the hurt he was already feeling. What could really make it worse.  
>In the midst of these thoughts, he heard her soft laugh. A smile came across his face.<br>He longed to be with this girl every moment of the day and his desire to be near her once again drove him to take those last few steps.

As he entered he was able to see her smiling profile, but at one more step he froze.  
>Sitting next to her on the couch was a man, probably in his early 20's, with his arm propped up on the couch<br>and they both seemed to be highly entertaining themselves. He felt his heart freeze in his chest.

Suddenly his thoughts came back into focus and he ducked behind the door.

_"Well..._" He heard the stranger say. _"Call me when you think your ready."_

He could almost see Sonny's adorable smile as she said _"You'll be the first to hear."_

There was a pause.

_"Well until then."_

_"Until then"_ Sonny agreed.

Chad heard foot steps coming toward the door and quickly but quietly darted back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sonny sat in her dressing room brushing through her hair. It wasn't long before her solitude was broken.<p>

Tawni came slowly into the room and had a look of confusion and annoyance on her face.

_"Sonny, did you see this?"_

Sonny made her way over. _"What?"_ She grabbed the Tween Weekly Magazine she was holding.

_"Article 3"_

Sonny looked down and read 'So Random' so tired of Sonny Monroe' Sonny shoved it back at her.

_"I don't care"_

_"THese reviews are terrible! What are they thinking!"_ Tawni ranted.

"Listen to this one- Sonny Monroe's present performances on 'So Ransom' have many people asking questions: Has she lost her spark, or just her desire?'- What's up with that?"

Sonny continued to brush through her hair without an answer.

Tawni paused and suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach _"Sonny?"_

Sonny turned to her and her eyes dropped. _"Tawni... I think we need to talk"_

* * *

><p>Tawni sat there... In disbelief of what she had just heard.<p>

After a few minutes she said the only thing she could_ "You've got to tell Chad"_

Sonny's eyes grew even sadder. _"I know... but it has to be at the right time, nothing is exactly settled yet."_

Tawni nodded in agreement but still didn't speak.

Sonny took a breath. _"I guess we better get ready for the show"_

Tawni nodded and both girls went back to their dressing tables.


	6. The Truth

Tawni walked into the cafeteria for lunch. As she headed toward the line her gaze fell upon a very sullen Chad Dylan Cooper.  
>She walked to the front to grab her sandwich and salad. She tried not to look back over at the star- she didn't want to feel bad for the person who had put them through so much- but with another glance<br>she found herself annoyingly heading over to his table.

_"Hey Chad"_ She tried to smile.

_"Hey"_ He didn't bother looking up as he stirred his potato salad.

_"So..."_ She tapped her finger on her tray _"How's work?"_

Chad glanced up _"fine_" He went back to his stirring.

Tawni looked around awkwardly- encouraging people was all too new and the pressure of knowing how to do it well was building inside her.

_"You can go Tawni"_

She glanced down and Chad was still not looking at her.

_"Thanks, but you can go."_

Tawni was confused for a moment but then realized he was offering her an out. (He knew what it was like to want to help but feel useless and out of practice)

She felt relieved but still wanted to encourage him. _"Just remember..."_ she took the napkin from her plate and offered it to him. (A flag of surrender) _"things always land right side up, eventually."_

He looked up at her and she gave him a compassionate half smile.

He smiled and took the napkin. _"Thanks Tawni"_

She Nodded and made her way back out the door.

Chad sighed- something he had felt unable to do for awhile. It was all frozen in his mind and he felt very shocked. Was Sonny already dating some other guy?  
>If not it was quite obvious that she would soon be willing to start dating again. He lowered his face into his hands and began to massage his temples. She was ready to move on<br>but he most certainly was not. He could almost feel his head throb from the thoughts.

_"Chad?"_ He looked up to see Sonny standing in front of him. _"Can I sit down?"_

Chad opened his mouth but nothing came out. For one of the few times in his life he had no words. What was he suppose to say? Was he suppose to be mad and give her the cold shoulder,  
>or was he suppose to be thankful she came over at all?<p>

In the midst of these thoughts Sonny took it upon herself to be seated.

_"I'm sorry Chad"_

Chad brought his gaze over to hers. He still couldn't speak but his brow lowered a bit.

Sonny took a deep breath. _"Chad I have to tell you something._"

Chad suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly he realized not knowing was better than knowing.

_"Sonny, I don't really have time for this."_ He said it nicely but he quickly gathered his food.

_"Chad please wait"_ Sonny placed her hand on his to stop him.

He continued to gather his things but a bit slower.

_"Chad I've been talking to someone..."_

_"I know."_ Chad cut her off.

She lowered her brow _"What?"_ He looked up at her. _"I saw you talking to some guy in the prop house."_

Sonny's expression didn't change

Chad waited for an explanation but not long._ "It doesn't matter Sonny. I told you I gotta go anyway."_

_"Chad sit down."_ He paused and looked at her- she held a unyielding look.

He felt he had to obey. He sat back down but didn't look at her._ "Now, I'm going to talk and don't interrupt me ok?"_

He gave no answer.

_"Ok. I don't think I should have started with that line."_ Chad rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

_"Look, my time at So Random has been amazing."_

Chad looked up at her

_"But lately I have really had this overwhelming passion for my music. You know how much I love my music."_

Chad felt able to nod.

Sonny sighed _"I don't know what's wrong with me."_ She let her face fall into her hands. _"I've been floundering over my jokes, and I've been on edge with everybody."_

She shook her head and spoke with a far off look in her eye. _"Don't you ever feel like it's time for something new?"_

Chad felt a lump in his throat. He had seen Sonny's reviews lately. He thought maybe her struggle was with the breakup, but he never expected this.

_"Chad, I just..."_ She brought her eyes back to his. _"I really, really, want to sing!"_

Sonny took a deep breath- There it was.

Chad was frozen in place.

_"Chad?"_

She waited, but nothing. Sonny took a breath and continued

_"The guy that you saw in the prop house was Mic Farrgon from Music Mixers Inc. My cousin sent him a cd we made one time when we were just goofying off and he loved it. He called about 2 months ago and I didn't give it much thought.  
>But as I continued working it was just on my mind more and more..."<em>

Chad felt his eyes may start watering soon. He knew more than anyone Sonny's passion for her music but somehow this time it felt like a betrayal to him.

_"I kept putting off writing my sketches because I couldn't stop writing my music. It's just..."_ Sonny sought for the words..._ " in me. You know what I mean?"_

When Chad saw what was in her eyes he felt a world of emotions flood in- sadness, guilt, compassion, frustration... She wanted him to understand. She wanted his blessing.  
>All this time that he thought maybe in the smallest increments that he had been missed, and all along she was perfectly content with her music.<p>

He shook his head- all he could do to get past these thoughts.

Sonny continued._ "I haven't made any definite decisions. When you saw me talking to Mic no one knew anything about it."_ She sighed. _"I just told Tawni this morning."_

She stopped and looked up at him. _"So what do you think?"_

He sat there for a few moments. _"To tell you the truth, Sonny,"_ he shrugged _"I don't know what to think."_ He continued to stare blankly.

_"Well,"_ Sonny could see he needed alone time. _"We can talk about it later ok?"_ She stood with her tray

Chad looked up at her and eventually nodded.

_"Ok, well... see ya"_ She gave him a parting smile.

He forced a smile back.

He was glad to see her turn the corner out the door. He took a deep breath and looked down at his food- he had done it again, but this time it couldn't be helped.  
>He tossed his tray of uneaten food and headed to his dressing room to think.<p> 


	7. It's final

Sonny took a deep breath as she sat in Mr. Condor's office and waited for him and Marshall to join her.

The rumors of Sonny's possible departure had made it all the way to the top and a meeting was called for the very next week.

Sonny drummed her fingers on her knees as she heard a gruff voice right outside the door.

_"Well fire her! I don't care if she's my Grandmother!"_

Sonny bit her lip- this was not going to end well for her.

The door opened slowly and Marshall walked inside. He glanced over at Sonny and he could see the nerves and fear in her eyes.

_"Sonny"_ Marshall said in a comforting tone. He sat by her and grabbed her hand. _"You will be fine."_

Sonny smiled. _"Thanks Marshall"_

Suddenly the door came open and Mr. Condor took his seat behind the large Mahogany desk.

_"Sonny Monroe"_ he did not look up from the paper on his desk.

"_So these reviews lately haven't exactly been in your favor. But, I've heard this is not exactly why you have ask for this meeting today"_

Sonny gulped _"No sir"_

Mr. Condor shuffled his papers and laid them aside. He folded his hands on his desk and gave Sonny and Marshall his full attention.

_"Why don't you inform me Marshall?"_

_"Yes sir. Ms. Monroe here has been considering a change of plans at the end of her contract with our studio here."_

Mr. Condor lowered a brow. _"Is this true Ms. Monroe?"_

_"Yes sir"_ Sonny said in almost a whisper

_"I see. Well thank you for the head's up"_

_"Well actually sir..."_ Marshall continued _"I have a proposition for you."_

_"Ok"_

_"Well Sonny has had a very hard time focusing on her work.  
>Now, she is more than willing to admit fault in this area, however she has been putting in a lot of extra hours to try to make up for her lack of concentration these past couple<br>weeks. However, sir, I am afraid these negative reviews are going nowhere."_

_"I must agree, Marshall, these reviews are dropping our ratings and I am not sure how much more we can take"_

_"That is why, sir, I would suggest releasing Ms. Monroe from her contract."_

_"Wow, Marshall, that seems a little extreme to me."_

_"No sir."_ Sonny interrupted._ "This was actually my idea."_

Mr. Condor lowered his brow. _"Really?"_

_"Yes sir. You see, the reason I have been failing to preform to my greatest potential is that I have been distracted by my music.  
>Now, I am not making excuses for my failure to seal some good reviews, I am simply informing you of what my faults have been.<br>But, it has become a little deeper than that lately. Every time I find something to write about it becomes a song instead of a sketch"_

Sonny swallowed the lump she had built up. _"Despite my current lack of interest I guarantee you that I have been putting forth my best effort Sir.  
>But, I must say I easily see someone else doing a much better job than I have been.<br>I do not plan on renewing my contract and to tell you the truth I don't know what benefit you will gain by keeping on an actress that is bringing in bad reviews anyway."_

Sonny sighed. _"I am truly sorry and I understand this decision is completely yours but I hope you will take these thoughts of mine into consideration."_

Mr. Condor looked from her and over to Marshall. _"And you knew all of this?"_

_"I have known about Sonny's love for her music for awhile, but hearing of her not staying with Condor studio has only gained my attention within the last week."_

Mr Condor nodded. _"And you are sure this is what you want Sonny?"_

She felt a little ease come on. Mr. Condor had never addressed her so casually.

_"Yes sir"_

He nodded slowly as if in thought. After a few moments of silence he looked down again at the reviews. He shuffled through a few more papers.

Sonny glanced at Marshall, he smiled, trying to encourage her.

_"Well"_ Mr. Condor began. He looked up at Sonny. _"Ms. Monroe I see no reason in keeping you bound to something that has lost your interest.  
>Especially since your reviews have not been providing a positive influence on the So Random ratings as it is.<br>So with reluctance we are willing to dismiss your contract early."_

Sonny felt a mixture of relief and a little sadness. She wanted her music so badly but with this confirmation she was already becoming homesick for her 'So Random' cast.

_"Thank you Mr. Condor"_ Sonny smiled

_"No problem"_ He stood to shake her hand _"We are going to be sad to see you go but we truly wish you the best."_

_"You too"_

Marshall stood as well._"We are planning a farewell episode with a celebration of each of her characters. We will shoot it in a couple weeks."_

_"Sounds good. So your contract will be nuel and void by then. Have a good two weeks."_

_"I sure will, Sir, thank you again."_

Mr. Condor nodded in dismissal and began on his paper work again.

Sonny and Marshall stepped outside.

Sonny took a breath _"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"_

Marshall put an arm around her. _"Yeah. Come on kid. Let's start writing those sketches."_

Sonny gave him a smile, thankful that he always had her back.


End file.
